


Danganronpa V2: Hope/Despair

by heeyeonnie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Movie Theatre, i don't know what else to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeyeonnie/pseuds/heeyeonnie
Summary: In which she met him once again inside the movie theatre after noticing the movie poster titled "Danganronpa V2: Hope/Despair".
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Amami Rantaro/Akamatsu Kaede
Kudos: 9





	Danganronpa V2: Hope/Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be a novel format, but a "visual" novel format.

Why do I feel like going back to life?

I know I'm dead. So why?

What purpose do I still have?

It didn't take long until I woke up from a sleep that seemed to be ages ago.

**Kaede Akamatsu  
**"I'm... alive?"

I questioned despite I knew no one would answer.

It's no question that I'm still alive.

I mean I wouldn't able to move, I wouldn't feel my heartbeats, or I wouldn't breathe if I don't.

If I'm alive then where is this place?

It looks dark in here. Could it be...?

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"Is this the purgatory that I heard from some book that I don't recall what book it is?"

That seems plausible.

Strange. I don't feel like I'm in danger here.

It felt like I'm welcomed? I'm not so sure myself.

It's time to explore this area, so I might have an idea of what's going on.

Wait.

The **"why"** am I here question can wait. But **"how"** in the world I ended up being here?

Oh... that's right...

I got in here because *I* killed Rantaro.

I killed **someone** who's completely innocent.

This isn't purgatory.

This might be hell.

It must be calm before the storm, so I will be punished by the hellfire later on.

What happened to **them**?

And more importantly, what happened to **him**?

Did they manage to stop the killing game?

Of course. There's no way I can know that.

I'm just going to believe they will manage to end the killing game and won't repeat the mistake as I did.

So what happens to me will happen to me.

...

...

I've been walking for around five minutes?

But why I haven't seen anything in this dark?

It's not that *too* dark, so I can still see a path. But where does this lead me?

After questioning no one, I found something that caught my attention.

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"Huh?"

It confused me.

I saw several **displayed posters** lighted up by a dim light on the dark walls like in those movie theaters.

Am I in a **movie theatre**?

I don't get it...

I don't know what's happening, but nothing will happen if I don't move forward.

I looked at the displayed posters.

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"Eh!?"

After seeing **"that"** displayed poster, it surprised me.

What's **"that"** displayed poster?

It's **me** and... **Rantaro**.

According to the displayed poster of me and Rantaro, the title of that movie was called **Danganronpa V2: Hope/Sacrifice**.

What's the meaning of this?

**Kaede Akamatsu  
**"Geez. I thought the mystery was over, but it seems not."

I crossed my arms.

But why was I part of this displayed poster with Rantaro?

Do I know who Rantaro is from the beginning before I lost my memories?

I didn't get to know him, so it might be a chance that I could get to know him.

This looks like a movie theatre, so I can watch that Danganronpa V2: Hope/Despair movie, right?

So... where can I watch it?

I looked around to find where can I watch the movie.

I saw a counter later on—like where you can purchase tickets of your desired movie to watch or snacks to eat—but no one is there.

Can I have a ticket for that movie then?

I don't know who might appear out of nowhere, but I need to know if I can get that movie ticket.

I searched the counter.

...

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"Ticket?"

I picked up the ticket I saw from the counter to read what movie it is.

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"Danganronpa V2: Hope/Sacrifice. Cinema 52. Seat 2."

This is the ticket I'm looking for!

I held the ticket and went to search for the entrance to the Cinema 52 to watch this movie.

I don't know why I decided to watch this movie.

Although there's a lot to choose from, I want to who am I... and Rantaro as well.

I feel like I want to know myself better.

...

...

The scanner of the ticket let me pass inside.

It's kind of cold, but hey, I can manage.

Which seat should I choose?

...

Huh?

Am I seeing things? Or not?

Wait. Why am I being like this?

It's just... I can't believe I'll see **him** once more.

I walked in haste to narrow our distance.

**Kaede Akamatsu  
**"R-Rantaro!?"

Rantaro seemed surprised as well.

**Rantaro Amami  
**"K-Kaede? What are you doing here?"

**Rantaro Amami  
**"I'm certain that you'll catch the Mastermind back there, but I guess something must have happened."

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"Yeah, I thought so too. I talk big, huh?"

He didn't seem to disagree or agree with that.

**Rantaro Amami**  
"You might talk big, but it's better than nothing."

**Rantaro Amami**  
"That's why I told you 'you should take things easy'."

I remembered something.

He doesn't know that I'm the one who killed him.

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"Um, Rantaro?"

**Rantaro Amami**  
"You should sit down, Kaede."

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"Ah, all right."

I sat down beside him.

**Kaede** **Akamatsu**  
"You don't know who killed you, right?"

**Rantaro Amami**  
"No. I don't."

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"As expected."

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"I was the one who killed you, Rantaro."

It isn't a question why he looked surprised.

I wouldn't be surprised if he won't forgive me after I did that.

**Rantaro Amami**  
"Why do you think that, Kaede?"

I take he's having a hard time believing it.

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"You might think I'm a horrible person after this..."

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"but I planned to catch the mastermind and Shuichi's with me, so we planned how to catch the mastermind through cameras."

**Kaede Akamatsu  
**"I don't want to commit such as murder, but I can't help it because I think killing the mastermind is the only way to stop the killing game."

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"But instead, I... I killed you with that shot put ball."

He looked confused.

**Rantaro Amami**  
"Killed me with a shot put ball?"

**Rantaro Amami**  
"That doesn't add up."

Now, I was the one who was confused.

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"But I swear it's the one that killed you!"

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"You know? That shot put ball fell above your head, right?"

He shook his head.

What's the meaning of this?

**Rantaro Amami**  
"It's true that the shot put ball fell above because I saw it, but that wasn't killed me."

Wait.

What does this mean?

If it's not the shot put ball that I rolled then what killed him?

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"But I'm certain that shot put ball is the murder weapon. It's the thing that killed you, Rantaro."

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"I rolled it in that duct!"

There's no way Shuichi's detective deduction would fail.

**Rantaro Amami**  
"It's not that I can refute you, Kaede."

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"Then—"

**Rantaro Amami  
**"But I believe it's not the same shot put ball you're referring to."

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"It's not... the same?"

He nodded.

How does he know that for certain?

**Rantaro Amami**  
"Yeah."

**Rantaro Amami  
**"Remember I got distracted because of the flash that the camera did?"

**Rantaro Amami  
**"I went to investigate to see what it was."

**Rantaro Amami  
**"Then I saw a shot put ball fell above not far to where I was standing."

**Rantaro Amami  
**"I was puzzled why a shot put ball fell."

**Rantaro Amami  
**"I thought that perhaps the mastermind is on the move to eliminate me."

**Rantaro Amami  
**"But it was all too late."

**Rantaro Amami  
**"I felt someone swung a heavy object on my head which I assume a shot pull ball as well that put me into a deep sleep."

**Rantaro Amami**  
"If you're telling me you killed me through rolling a shot pull ball in the duct then you failed to kill me so."

**Rantaro Amami**  
"I'm certain someone came to the library at that time."

**Rantaro Amami**  
"Although I don't know where were you at that time, I'm certain you can't just enter the library with such a short time after you rolled the shot pull ball and it just fell."

**Rantaro Amami**  
"It's the mastermind who killed me because when I was alive no one entered the library."

**Rantaro Amami**  
"If someone did, I would have heard the entrance opening."

**Rantaro Amami**  
"But it's the mastermind, Kaede. How come someone entered the library instantly?"

It's... the mastermind?

I don't know what happened, but if Rantaro told so he must be right because he's the victim.

**Rantaro Amami**  
"But it's quite frustrating because I don't know who this mastermind is."

**Rantaro Amami**  
"In the end, I also talk big that I will end this killing game, huh?"

I chuckled.

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"I guess we're in the same boat, huh."

He smiled.

**Rantaro Amami**  
"I'm sorry if I also lied about forgetting my talent."

He lied forgetting his talent...?

**Rantaro Amami**  
"I know that you want what's for the best, Kaede..."

**Rantaro Amami**  
"But I just couldn't bring myself to trust anyone or even myself."

**Rantaro Amami  
**"Like can I trust someone? Can I let someone trust me who myself isn't even trustworthy?"

I held his left hand to comfort him.

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"I understand if you feel that way, Rantaro."

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"It's hard to trust someone that you don't even know or trust yourself without memories..."

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"but you should."

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"I believe in that way you can determine who's trustworthy or not once you begin to trust."

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"I think it's better to trust than thinking yourself such scary thoughts."

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"That doesn't make sense, huh?"

I got to see him smile.

It's a good thing I managed to cheer him up.

**Rantaro Amami**  
"You really are something, Kaede."

Huh? What does he mean by that?

Is he telling some romantic lines that I don't get?

But I think it's better if I don't ask, right?

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"Um, Rantaro? Do you mind if I ask where are we?"

**Rantaro Amami**  
"As much as I want to tell where, but I'm not even sure myself."

**Rantaro Amami**  
"I woke up, and I'm just here all of a sudden."

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"It seems like a movie theatre, right?"

He nodded.

**Rantaro Amami**  
"Yeah, but why are we in a movie theatre?"

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"Don't you think it's logical to say we're dead, and this is somehow the afterlife?"

**Rantaro Amami**  
"That seems to be it. Denying it would just stack and stack questions."

**Rantaro Amami**  
"I came here because I saw myself in that displayed poster."

**Kaede Akamatsu**  
"That's also the reason why I came in here!"

**Rantaro Amami**  
"It tells Danganronpa V2: Hope/Despair, right?"

I nodded.

**Rantaro Amami**  
"I might figure out something about me if I did watch that movie."

**Rantaro Amami**  
"I want to know more about myself since I don't remember."

I was about to ask Rantaro what his talent is when—

**Unknown**  
"This movie is rated NC-17. Not suitable for children ages 17 and below."

The movie is finally starting?

I guess it is.

I should be sitting in Seat 2, but no one is here except me and Rantaro.

So I guess it should be fine, right?

* * *

Why do I have to play this sick twisted game?

Why do I need to see my friends who killed my friends?

Why do I have to be betrayed by someone who I trusted the most?

Why do I? Why do I? Why do I? Why do I? Why do I? Why do I? Why do I? Why do I? Why do I? Why do I? Why do I? Why do I? Why do I? 

Fuck this game.

I want to choose **Hope** to end it all.

...

Ugh.

I felt nauseous.

I don't even know why.

I'm certain I didn't eat to drink something to make me nauseous.

I don't know where the hell am I.

I need to go out of this dark place, so I can see where am I.

I did manage to get out, but I fell on the ground afterward.

Where did I come from?

I looked behind to see where I did come from.

**???**  
"Locker?"

It's not just any locker, but a school locker.

But what am I even doing here there in the first place?

I tried to recall, but I don't even remember a single thing!

**???**  
"What the hell?"

I can't even remember who am I.

All right. I need to calm down.

I don't know what's going on, but it seems like I'm in a classroom.

Am I a student?

I looked at the attire I'm wearing.

It seems I wore an attire like those zookeepers.

I have a white shirt as the first layer, and the second layer would be the dark green long sleeves with buttons.

The first and second buttons on the top of the sleeves weren't unbuttoned.

I also have these black bracelets.

I have dark green cargo pants with a black belt, and black boots over my ankles, but not reaching my knees.

**???**  
"Am I a zookeeper? If so, what am I doing in a school classroom?"

I heard a loud knock on the door that startled me.

I wonder who is it?

**Voice of a Girl**  
"Hello? Is anyone there?"

It sounded like a girl's voice.

**???**  
"Someone's here!"

I responded.

I saw a girl who was dressed in a school uniform.

Is she a student of this school?

I have to ask her about what's happening then.

**Voice of a Girl**  
"Um, do you happen to know what's going on, Mister?"

**???**  
"You don't know too?"

She nodded.

**Voice of a Girl**  
"Yeah."

**???**  
"Do you remember your name at least? 'Cause I can't remember mine."

**Voice of a Girl**  
"I do remember, but it's strange you can't remember yours."

**???**  
"Lucky you."

**Voice of a Girl**  
"I am, but the fact I woke up here isn't."

**Voice of a Girl**  
"I remember I was writing the ending of my novel when I lost consciousness."

**Voice of a Girl**  
"And the next thing that happen is I'm here."

**???**  
"You write novel?"

She nodded.

**Voice of a Girl**  
"Yup!"

Oh, perhaps that her **talent**?

I can't even remember hobbies or talents of mine.

**???**  
"I'm sorry if I can't provide name since I don't really remember."

**???**  
"But can I ask for your name?"

**Voice of a Girl**  
"Sure! It's not all weird since I don't remember being here at this area and all."

**Voice of a Girl**  
"I'm **Kaede Akamatsu**. Nice to meet you."


End file.
